


All's fair in Love and War

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Andrew's dad is pretty chill for once, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, May trigger PTSD so read at your own comfort, also on my wattpad account in a fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], may be a bit cringy cos it was one of my first fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: In an alternate universe with no magic, Andrew and Akko meet for the first time in a restaurant only to find out they're engaged?! Andrew's father decides that Andrew will live with Akko for them to get acquainted once again and that in 2 months, they will get married. However, a certain someone doesn't like this. Diana, Akko's best friend, lives with Akko and even has a ginormous crush on her! Watch as the two young adults fight for Akko's love using their strongest weapon, seduction. Who will win? Let the battle begin...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Kudos: 9





	All's fair in Love and War

"W-w-w-w-w-w--w-WHAT! ENGAGED?! Akko and Andrew both shouted together.

It was a calm, yet wet evening as rain dropped outside, Akko was sat in a restaurant with Andrew and his father. It all started that afternoon. Akko was going to go out later with one of her friends, but that was quickly abandoned when she got a call from her Uncle. He asked her to go and help him pick someone up from a nearby restaurant. Although, he sounded as if he wanted to laugh as if this was a joke. She chose to take him seriously and accepted it. He didn't tell her any details of the person's appearance or name and only that when she arrived, a man in a business suit would call her over. 

She made her way over the the restaurant and when she entered, on queue, a man in a brown business suit with green eyes and maroon glasses called her over. He sat her down next to a boy with a matching suit but in navy blue. They seemed to be father and son. The man then said, "My name is Paul Hanbridge and this is my son, Andrew. Now Miss Akko," Akko was surprised that this man knew her name, "I have called you both here to tell you some big news. You both met before 14 years ago at the age of around 5 and 6 and although you may not remember, you both made a vow to-" Akko interrupted, "Um sir. I apologise for being rude, but are you sure you have the right person? My parents mentioned nothing about this to me!" Akko's father smiled and said, "Yes Miss Kagari. I'm sure." Andrew then came in and said, "Father, you were saying something about a vow?" "Ah. Yes. As I was saying, you both made a vow to get married in the future. Both me and my wife and your parents Akko agreed to this. In other words, you are both engaged." Which brings us to our present predicament...

"W-w-w-w-w-w--w-WHAT! ENGAGED?! Akko and Andrew both shouted together. This alarmed the other customers and staff around them. They quickly apologised and everyone went back to their meals. Andrew's father then said, "Yes. Engaged. Although you may have no feeling for each other at this moment, we have found a solution to this. We have decided that tomorrow evening, Andrew will move in with you Akko and in 2 months, you will get married." Akko shot out of her seat and screamed, "MARRIED?!" This once again disturbed everyone else so she quickly sat back down. Andrew then looked at his father with a look of distraught and said, "Father! This is too soon! You can't expect us to accept the fact that we are childhood sweethearts and are going to move in together and get married in 2 months! Is there no way to nullify the engagement? This was all arranged by some dumb vow we made when we were toddlers and could not be take seriously!" Andrew' father then gave him a stern look causing him to sink slightly in his seat. Even Akko gulped. This kind man had gone to being cold in seconds! 

He then smiled and said, "Which is why you will be moving in together to get acquainted better. We have already signed all the paper work and even made a contract. There is no way to get out of this so you might as well deal with it! Besides, I'm sure you and my son will make such lovely offspring!"Akko and Andrew blushed deep red and then Akko said, "But sir! That will be a problem. My best friend lives with me and I doubt she will take the fact that a man is moving in with us lightly!" Andrew's father responded, "Well then, just prepare Andrew a room at the other side of your house to avoid conflict. I am well aware that you live in a grand manor and that is more than enough space to fit the three of you in." Akko couldn't say anything back to that as it was a good solution.

Andrew's father stood up with Andrew following. Akko also stood up and she and the old man shook hands. She then shook Andrew's hand. He had a firm grip. They held hands for a while until Andrew's father coughed making then quickly release their grips on each other's hands. Akko then left and took a taxi home.

When she arrived and entered the house, she was attacked into a big hug. She looked up to see who was hugging her and saw that it was Diana. She managed to wiggle her way out of her grip and when the both stood up, Diana said with a stern look, "Where have you been at this time of night young lady! Do I need to set a curfew!" "No Muuuuum." Akko answered while rolling her eyes and then laughed. She then said, "You might want to sit down before I tell you this." They both sat down at a nearby couch and Akko started by saying,"First of all, promise you won't freak out!" Diana nodded and then Akko said, "I was at a restaurant. My uncle asked me to pick someone up from there. The thing though is that the person I was meant to be is my...""IS YOUR WHAAAT?" "My..my fiance. "WHATTT! HOW?" Diana screeched. Akko responded, "You promised not to freak out!" "But this is big news!" Diana screamed. Akko then continued, "Well apparently, we were childhood sweethearts and made a vow to get married in the future. He even said that we would...we would have lovely offspring." She blushed as Diana almost fainted, "That DISGUSTING man!" Diana then screamed. "Why are you so riled up anyway? You've always told me to get married soon!" Akko asked. Diana responded with sadness in her eyes, "B-because I don't want you to leave me! We've been friends for so many years and I don't want that to change because of some man!" Akko pulled Diana into a hug making her blush slightly and they said, "Awww. Don't worry Diana. I'm not gonna leave you! We've been friends for too long! I doubt we're even gonna fall in love anyway! Besides, who even elopes anymore these days?" Diana giggle as she imagine Akko riding off with a man on a white horse into the sunset. That was just too unbelievable! Diana then smiled and said, "Yeah. Besides, it's not like he's gonna move in. So I've got you all to myself! Hehehe." A sweat rolled down Akko's face and said, "Well about that..." Diana broke out of the hug and stared at Akko and said, "WHAT! WHEN?" Akko responded meekly, "Tomorrow evening." Diana almost fainted and then responded, "Tomorrow evening!!" 

Akko looked down as if she was about to cry. Diana looked at her with pity and then sighed and said, "It's okay Akko. I don't mind as long as he doesn't get touchy with you." Akko looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "R-really?" Diana nodded and Akko said , "Sooo you won't mind helping me set up his bedroom?" Diana answered, "What does a boy's bedroom even look like?" Akko shrugged her shoulders and said, " I dunno. Should we just add some normal bedsheets and make the interior look fancy then he can change things around when he arrives?" Diana nodded and then said, "Which room is he gonna sleep in? I swear if it's opposite yours, I'll-" Akko interrupted, "No. It's not don't worry. It's on the other side of the house. His father said that if his room was at the other side of the house, that would cause less arguments between the two of you." "Wait you told him about me?" Diana said as Akko nodded, "Then why is he still-" "I don't know." Akko responded. They both went to bed.

The next evening, they went to a reasonably sized, empty room on the other half of the house and started to decorate. Akko assumed that his favourite colour was green and painted the walls a mixture of green and grey. Diana layed the bed with a dark green duvet, a white bed sheet, and grey and white pillows. They added in a small bookshelf and a desk and seat. They also added a few knickknacks here and there just to make it seem more homey. The room was ready! 

They went for a little lunch break and waited for Andrew to arrive. The doorbell rang and they both jumped up and ran to the door. "You open it." Diana said to Akko. "No you do it!" Akko said to Diana. "No you do it! He's here for you after all." Diana responded. Akko sighed and walked up to the door. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door to meet a Andrew's father and beside him, Andrew. Akko allowed them in and behind them followed a line of servant carrying Andrew's things. She directed them to the bedroom to set things up. Than goodness she had chosen a big bedroom! When she had got back, Andrew's father was having a conversation with Diana. Akko walked up to Andrew and said, "Would you like some tea?" Andrew nodded and they both went to the kitchen. She made them tea and they sat at a table. The quietly sipped their tea until Akko finally broke the silence and said, "This is so awkward. To be told all of this in one day and then have to live in the same house and get married in just 2 months. I don't know what we were thinking when we were younger!" They both burst out laughing and Andrew said, "That' the thing. We weren't thinking! We were so young and had no idea what kind of an impact that would have on us in the future." 

They then heard laughing from the other room. They stood up to go an investigate and found Andrew's father and Diana laughing their heads off. When they got closer, Andrew's father noticed them and said that Diana was just showing him some of Akko's baby pictures. Akko blushed and wrestled to get the photo album out of Diana's hands. Diana ran off with the album tucked comfortably between her arms as Akko chased her leaving Andrew and his father alone.

"It's a lively place. I'm sure you'll love it here." his father said whilst studying his son's face. Andrew responded with a small smile, "Yeah, I just might." His father quickly stood up and smiled at his son and said, "Well it's getting late and I have work to do. Tell Akko that I said goodbye and that she should hurry up and fall in love with you so you can have children already!" Andrew blushed and said, "Father!" as his father laughed and opened the front door. He then turned his head around and said, "Goodbye Andrew. Enjoy you're new life here." and then walked out into the darkness with 4 bodyguards around him. 

"Give it back Diana!" Akko shouted as her and Diana came rushing into the room. Diana was laughing her head off and Akko looked out of breath. Akko then looked up to see that Andrew was alone. She asked, "Oh? Where is your father?" Andrew responded, "He left. He told me to tell you goodbye and.." Andrew suddenly stopped. Akko looked suspiciously at Andrew and said, "And what?" Andrew slightly blushed and said, "Don't worry. It's nothing important." Meanwhile, Diana was watching the scene unfold and quietly grumbled when she saw Andrew blush. She then said, "Um Akko. Could you go get us some chocolate from the kitchen." Akko nodded off and scooted into the kitchen. 

Diana then glared at Andrew and said, "Well then." Andrew looked at her, "I want to warn you Mr Hanbridge. Don't you dare think about getting close to my Akko." Andrew glared back and said, "She isn't an object." Diana grumbled and said, "I know she's not! I'm just warning you not to get close to her or you WILL regret it!" Andrew smirked and said, "I see. So you have a crush on Miss Kagari." Diana blushed, "Then I guess I'll just have to steal her from you." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Diana shouted back. Andrew started laughing and walked off with his hands in his pocket. Making Akko his was going to a sinch! 

Akko came back and said, "Diana, there's no more chocol-. Huh? Where did Andrew go?" Diana was looking down and red with fury. She was not going to let him have his way if it was the last thing she'd do! She was going to win this! Even if it meant revealing her long lasted feeling. Even if it meant stretching things. She was going to have to seduce Akko.

The next morning...

"Heyy Akkooooooo." Diana sang in a sing songy voice. Akko was in her room doing a project online. Diana burst open the door frightening Akko and said, "Hey Akko, do you want a massage? You've been working really hard your back must be stiff!" Akko shook her head and said, "Nahh. Maybe later. Lemme just finish up first. Give me 20 minutes." Diana closed the door and started walking closer and then said, "Aww c'mon Akko. It won't take long!" Akko shook her head. Diana then sat behind her on the bed and started rubbing her shoulders. Akko shook her off and carried on typing away. Diana then placed her hands on her shoulders again and this time started to rub up and down them. "Diana stop." Akko said. Diana shook her head and then started rubbing and massaging her back. "Dianaaaaa." Akko whined. Diana then started to rub harder against Akko's back. Akko then started to whine in pleasure, "Diannnaa stoppp. I've gotta wooorkkkk." Diana didn't stop and instead pushed her onto her back. She then placed the laptop on a desk and slipped off Ako's shirt. She unhooked her bra but kept it on and then started to rub her back in circles. Akko giggled and so did Diana. She then started to go further and further down and started to rub Akko's legs making her moan slightly. She then went slower in an attempt to tease Akko and sometimes dangerously higher lifting her shorts up bit by bit each time. Akko blushed and said, "W-what are you doing?" Diana responded, "Giving you a massage." Akko said, "But this is.." Diana smirked and said, "This is what?"Akko blushed brighter. Diana then slipped off Akko's shorts leaving her in her underwear. She then slowly removed Akko's bra from under her causing Akko to yelp and say, "Diana! Seriously what are you doing?!" Diana responded, "Giving you a full body massage." Akko blushed at the word 'full'. Diana then went back to rubbing Akko's back and even went as far as to start tracing Akko's breasts making her start to moan. "Diannaaa." she whined. Diana ignored her and smirked and then responded, "Yes Akko?" "S-stoppp." Akko said. "I know you don't want me to." Diana responded slyly. Akko whined as Diana then started circling her back once again slowly and softly making Akko sigh. She then took some cream and started to rub it slowly around her back. Akko sighed and said, "This feels nice." Diana then started to 'karate chop' her back making her yelp every time she did it and giggle. 

Diana was about to pull Akko's underwear down when the door burst open frightening both Diana and Akko. They looked to see who it was. It was Andrew. He looked at them with unamused eyes and said, "What are you doing?" Akko's face went tomato red and steam started to come out of her ears and Diana stared at him in shock with her mouth open. They all stayed frozen in their spots with Diana's hands hovering in the middle of Akko's back and underwear, Akko layed on the bed face down and Andrew at the door staring at them both.

Akko finally broke the silence with a screech and covered her chest with a blanket and then started throwing things at Andrew to get him out. "GET OUT!, she screamed, "KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!!" Andrew dodged all the things and quickly left and shut the door. Akko's face was still tomato red and Diana was still frozen in shock. Meanwhile, Andrew was slumped against the wall outside the door blushing hard. He quickly stood up, cleared his throat and scurried off. This was the first time he had ever seen a woman in ...that state. Akko quickly put her clothes on and ran out the door and meanwhile, Diana was still frozen in shock. She then broke out of it and started fuming with anger. How dare he! What if Akko was changing and he just barged in!! She would kill him! Yess! He. Would. Die!!! Diana then sighed and looked down. He had ruined her chances. She was soo close to winning Akko over! Soo close! 

A few hours later, the moon came out and everyone was getting ready for their evening showers. Diana would go first and then Andrew and then lastly, Akko. Diana had her shower and was in bed. She had already eaten and was exhausted after the long day she had of going to work in the afternoon. Meanwhile, Akko was walking down the long corridor to the storage room to get her towel. When she reached the bathroom door, it quickly opened to reveal Andrew half naked in a towel around his waist and one drooped around his neck. His hair was soaking wet and so was the rest of him. The water trickled down his adam's apple and muscles and set at his waist. Akko stared at him with wide eyes and he stared at her. Time went by and then Akko started to blush deep red. Andrew then smirked and said, "Like what you see?" Akko blushed even deeper red and quickly shook her head and started to walk away. Andrew smirked and then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shower room. He then locked the door and slammed her onto the wall. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. He then rested his arms on either side of her head and started to lean in. She squeaked and put her arms against his chest in an attempt to stop him coming in any further. His chest was warm and firm. She accidentally rubbed against one of his nipples causing him to moan at her cold hands. This made her blush. He then used one of his hands to grip her waist so she couldn't escape and then leaned further. He started to rub her waist and then lifted her shirt up a bit to rub her stomach. He rubbed circles around her stomach making her let out a small moan. Things were getting hot and not only because of the steam in the room. Andrew then leaned down to her face and she looked up and he looked straight into her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next. She quickly shut her eyes tight and turned her face to the side. Andrew used his other hand to gently hold her chin and pull her face back and then placed his lips onto her. His kiss started soft but then got a bit more aggressive as he stuck his tongue in and started to explore her mouth. They both started to breath heavily and their hearts were beating fast. Andrew then snaked his hand up to her bra strap and started to pull on it causing Akko to moan in his mouth. The kiss got deeper and deeper and they were both blushing hard and then, they had to finally part for air. Andrew leaned his forehead on Akko's and they were both breathing heavily. Andrew then quickly placed his lips back onto Akko's and she started to feel his muscles. Her legs then started to give out and Andrew caught her. The sudden contact caused Akko to jolt and then her eyes widened and she realised just what she was doing and who she was doing it with. She quickly bushed Andrew away from her and rushed towards the door blushing beetroot red. Andrew called for her to wait and she quickly turned around and said, "I-I'm sorry. W-we can't be doing this." Andrew answered, "Why not? We're engaged!" Akko looked down and said, "Ooh. I see. It's because of her isn't it. Your friend." Akko then unlocked the door and ran out. She grabbed her towel out from the storage room and ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She slumped against the door and blushed again. Andrew sighed and went to his room and got changed and went to bed. He was so confused. So many girls would kill to be in her position. Just why didn't she fall for him then and there? She was such a strange girl.

The next day...

Akko woke up to shouting from downstairs. She got out of bed, stretched, put on a robe and went to check just what was going on. She met Andrew and Diana arguing on what to have for breakfast. When they saw Akko, they rushed up to her and shouted, "Akko! Do you prefer cereal or sausage and egg?!" Akko blinked and then blinked again and then responded, "Uuuuh. Both?" Diana and Andrew groaned. "Um what are you both doing?" she asked. Diana responded, "I was making breakfast for you until he butted in and tried to make his fancy sausage and egg saying that cereal was 'too plain' and 'didn't have enough nutrients'. Ughh!" Andrew glared at Diana and she glared back and Akko just burst out laughing. They both stared at her confused and then she said in the middle of laughs, "You both are so dumb! Ha! Why don't we just have both!" They both blushed in embarrassment and then Andrew cleared his throat and said, "Very well then. Both it is. If it's for you, I would even go to the end of the world." he then smirked, bowed, winked at her and then walked away to get the food ready. Akko blushed and Diana stared at him with fury and a murderous gaze in her eyes. She had to have an even more direct approach or else he would snatch her darling Akko away. She then had a light bulb moment. Ah hah! She just had to wait till evening.

Time skip to the evening...

Akko walked up and then opened the door to her bedroom to get her tablet. She closed the door and then turned around. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw Diana laying on her bed and reading with nothing but a night gown on. She blushed slightly and said, "Diana. What on earth are you doing?" Diana looked over to her and smiled and said, "Oh heey Akko! I'm just reading a book. It's the second of the night fall series! I got hooked on it a few days ago." "Yes, but why on MY bed and in THAT?" Akko said. Diana giggled and said, "Well, why not! I mean, we are friends and we are living together so it's normal to sometimes use each other's beds and walk around without much on. Besides, we're both girls!" Akko mouthed a quiet 'okay' and went to get her tablet from her desk. As she was passing the bed, she accidentally brushed past Diana's leg causing her to visibly shiver. Akko blushed and quickly said, "I-I'm sorry!" Akko smiled and said, "It's okay. Oh and Akko, before you leave, come and check this bit out with me! It's so cool!" Akko nodded 'sure' and put her tablet down on a table near the door and walked to the bed. She leaned over Diana to see the book but was then pulled down onto her back. Diana was on top and she was below. "D-diana what are you doing?!" Akko said surprised. Diana then smirked making Akko frightened and then started tickling Akko. Akko yelped and then started to laugh trying to wrestle Diana off her but to no avail. Diana just kept tickling her over and over again until Akko flipped her over and started to tickle her. This night was just full of giggles. As Andrew was passing by her door, he heard all the giggles and laughter and said, "What on earth are those girls doing?" he reached for the door handle but then thought about what had happened the last time he barged into her room and quickly retreated. He then carried on walking down the corridor.

A few days later...

It was the afternoon and while Diana was off at work, Akko had caught a fever. She was lying on her bed burning hot and had an ice pack spread across her forehead. Andrew then came in with a bowl of cold water and a napkin and placed it on the floor next to her bed. He then dipped the napkin in, squeezed it and removed the ice pack replacing it with the napkin. He then sighed and took out two medicine pills from a tub and water. "How on earth am I going to get you to drink this." he thought. He then looked at Akko breathing heavily with her eyes closed and then had a light bulb moment. He placed the medicine into his mouth and water and then placed his lips onto hers to make it easier for her to drink it. He then lifted his head up and smirked. He could take as much advantage of her as he wanted because she wouldn't remember any of it when she got better. He unbuttoned the first two button of her shirt to reveal the top of her bra. Just as he was about to unbutton the rest, she said wearily, "A-andrew. D-diana. You two are so cute f-fighting all t-the time." she then giggled. She must have been dreaming. Andrew then looked at her peaceful sleeping face and sighed. He then buttoned up her shirt and then left the room. 

The next day, Akko was back up and bustling. She was feeling a hundred times better. She was skipping around the house. Although, the one person that wasn't feeling so well was Andrew. He had caught her fever and was in his room lying down with a napkin sprawled along his head. Diana was once again at work as she had to cover for someone. Akko prepared him rice pudding and went to his room with it in a tray. She then went in and closed the door and put the tray on a side table next to his bed. She sat him up and started to mouth feed him. "I f-feel privileged to be mouth fed by such a lovely woman as yourself." Andrew said. Akko giggled and said, "Stop with the flirting. I know you're just trying to win against Diana." "Wait so you know that she likes you?" Andrew asked. "She what?" Akko asked confused. "Nothing." Andrew said quickly. When the food was finished, Akko put it aside and got his medication out along with some water. She gave it to him and he pouted and said, "Awww won't you mouth feed me?" Akko burst out laughing and shoved them into his hands. He took them and then layed back down on his bed. He then said, "You know Miss Kagari-" "Akko." Akko interrupted. "Akko." He said, "I've never been treated this way. I've always been given everything. Whenever I got sick, they would even bring a doctor. I've never been treated so...warmly. They only did it because I'm the heir." Akko looked at him; he looked lonely. "But your father seemed so loving when we saw each other last." Akko said. "He only does that for show. At home, he's always quiet and rarely comes out of his bedroom. Although I'm surrounded by so many maids and butlers, I always feel..." "Alone?" Akko said. He nodded. "Yeah. I understand. I've lived in this mansion alone since I was 16. My parents decided that it would be best for me to live alone to understand how it feels and get work done. They never visit me or even call. They only care about how much income I get and how hard I work. Then Diana moved in. At first, my parent didn't agree to it until her parents suggested that she stayed at my house in order to learn things about business as I was 'experienced'". At first, I just couldn't bring myself to like her until we got more acquainted. Then we became the best of friends." Akko smiled to herself Andrew looked over at her. The sun shined on her making her look enchanting. Her hair was shiny and silky and her lips were rosy. Her eyes were also sparkling. Andrew's heart skipped a beat. He then said, "I see. So she is very special to you then." Akko nodded and said, "But don't worry. I'm sure she will soon warm up to you too." Akko looked at him and smiled. He gazed at her with happiness in his eyes. For once, he felt joy. He then smiled back. 

Akko then looked at the time and quickly stood up. She turned to Andrew and said, "I have to go and make lunch now Diana will be back soon. I'll bring some for you when I'm done." She then walked out and gently closed the door leaving Andrew staring at the door. He then looked up and an image of Akko popped up in his head. He reached out and said gently, "Miss Akko. I may have just fallen for you." he then clenched his fist and brought his arm back down. He then smiled and looked outside the window to see the sun shining bright and trees swaying as leaves and flowers flew around. It was a beautiful sight. He then silently dozed off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Andrew's grown a soft spot for Akko! Will he carry on his half-hearted seduction, or will he actually try to win her over? Will Diana try harder, or try no more? What Will happen when they eventually get married? I will leave what happens next to your imaginations (hehe I love making cliffhangers I'm so cruel! XD)....


End file.
